Apelidos
by CamyMJ
Summary: Dawn está pensando muito em Paul ultimamente e quando se encontram, ela percebe que ele não é muito bom em apelidos. E agora? Ela consegue fazê-lo aprender?


Cap. 1 → Capitulo único

_**DAWN P.O.V**_

Que tédio! Ash está babando e roncando, Brock saiu provavelmente para catar garotas e agora eu fiquei sozinha aqui! Acho que os pokemons não contam, afinal estão todos tão cansados de sua ultima batalha que parecem estar imitando o Ash.

Que vontade de ir lá para fora… mas não tenho certeza se devo deixar Ash aqui sozinho, afinal, qualquer um pode entrar aqui e roubar nossos pokemons… mas ninguém iria fazer isso, pelo menos eu espero que não… bem, o que importa é que eu vou ir lá para fora e ponto!

Saí do quarto do Centro Pokémon que Brock havia arranjado para nós três. Imagine só, um quarto para mim e mais dois garotos! Vê se eu posso com isso! Como eu vou conseguir me arrumar no banheiro com alguém batendo na porta e reclamando?

O dia está tão lindo aqui fora! Amei tanto vir pra cá! Mas está quente, na verdade, muito quente! Não aguento mais tanto calor! Retiro o meu casaco e fico apenas com a minha blusinha preta. É tão ruim estar assim tão simples, mas não posso fazer nada. Estou com calor! Na verdade, muito calor.

Agora eu me arrependo de ter saído do Centro Pokémon, mas estou muito longe para voltar. Sento-me em baixo de uma enorme Seringueira e relaxo ali em baixo. Como é bom!

Que alívio, vento passa sobre meu rosto, como é bom! Isso refresca um pouco o calorão que estou sentindo! Como é quente aqui em Sinnoh!

Mas também é muito emocionante morar aqui. Emocionante não, divertido. Foi aqui em Sinnoh que conheci o Ash, o Brock e até mesmo o idiota do Paul. Paul. O que será que esse boboca deve estar fazendo agora? Não que eu me importe até porque ele é apenas um idiota que não precisa de atenção.

Eu gosto dele como um amigo. Ele é legal como um amigo, isso eu não posso negar, claro que esse jeitinho sério e mal dele me deixa intrigada. Ele parece ser uma pessoa tão legal, ou ao menos é o que os olhos dele dizem.

Meus pais sempre falaram que eu nunca fui boa em ler olhos, mas eu acho que eu sou sim boa em ler olhos, até porque eu sempre consigo descobrir um monte sobre certas pessoas apenas olhando para os olhos delas.

Mas aqueles olhos roxos do Paul me deixam intrigada. Eu fico muito curiosa, porque por melhores que aqueles olhos aparentam ser ele é sempre tão mal-educado e mala.

Mas eu tenho certeza que nem sempre ele foi assim. Crianças não são assim. Ele deve ter sido um filho adorável, mas provavelmente a sua mãe morreu e ele teve que viver sozinho com seu pai, mas seu pai, mesmo com a melhor boa vontade do mundo, não conseguiu criar o filho direito, pois ele sempre precisou de uma mãe.

Droga. Já estou pensando nele novamente, nesses últimos dias eu me pego pensando em Paul direto. Não consigo entender o motivo. Sempre que eu percebo estou pensando nele. Sempre que eu me distraio o meu pensamento vai parar nele! Isso é irritante! Muito irritante.

Preciso parar de pensar nele, afinal de contas eu nem ao menos gosto do Paul. Ok. Eu gosto dele, mas só como amigo. Se tanto. Ele é estranho e me deixa curiosa. Odeio quando as pessoas me deixam curiosa, mas ele é diferente. Mesmo que ele disfarce, eu vejo um pouco de bondade nos olhos dele. Na verdade, eu vejo bastante bondade nos olhos dele.

Que droga. Ele me irrita. Paul me deixa muito curiosa, detesto quando as pessoas me deixam curiosas. Isso é muito irritante.

Fico sentada aqui. Que calor! Será que tem alguma sorveteria ou coisa assim aqui por perto? Pelo amor de Deus eu preciso me refrescar com alguma coisa!

Ouço um barulho atrás de mim. Droga. Essa arvore já está ocupada. Será que não entendem que eu necessito de privacidade? Até mesmo em lugares públicos?

Eu me arrasto até o outro lado da árvore e quem eu encontro? Ele mesmo. Que droga! Será que agora além de me atormentar nos sonhos esse garoto também irá me atormentar na vida real?

EU:

- Paul? O que faz por aqui?

Ok… eu já disse que ele me deixa curiosa? Se ainda não disse… ele me deixa e muito! Que saco! Por que ele tem esse olhar frio? Acho que o assustei, afinal ele pula e me olha apavorado. É impressão minha ou ele está corando? Ele está corando? Por que ele está corando? Eu quero poder ler a mente dele! Eu preciso saber! Sou curiosa!

PAUL:

- Dawn? O que você está fazendo por aqui? Quer me matar de susto?

EU:

- Estou só passeando… Brock deve estar paquerando alguma azarada e Ash está roncando no Centro Pokémon. E não. Não quero te matar de susto… apesar disso ser uma ótima ideia.

Sorri de canto. Não consigo perder uma oportunidade de irritá-lo, é simplesmente demais eu poder ver a cara de irritado que ele fez… impagável.

PAUL:

- Você é muito irritante sabia?

EU:

- Já me falaram isso algumas vezes, mas eu nunca acreditei.

Novamente sorri de lado ao ver a cara de frustração no rosto dele… amo irritá-lo.

PAUL:

- Pois deveria acreditar você é muito irritante Dawn.

EU:

- E você deveria ser mais gentil com as pessoas… Paul ainda não me respondeu… o que faz aqui?

PAUL:

- O mesmo que você… só passando.

EU:

- Hum…

Sentei-me ao lado dele. Que calor! Isso está me irritando. Eu acomodo o meu lindo casaco ao meu lado e Paul me olha com uma cara de sarcasmo… dou tudo nesse mundo para saber o que ele está pensando.

EU:

- Que foi? Nunca me viu antes?

PAUL:

- Ver eu já vi… mas não sabia que além de irritante você não tem noção de tempo.

EU:

- Do que você está falando cabelo de ameixa?

PAUL:

- Quem te deu o direito de me chamar assim sua… sua… sua… – ele parecia não saber o que falar… soltei um sorrisinho sarcástico.

EU:

- Do que você iria me chamar mesmo Paul?

PAUL:

- Sua… coisa.

EU:

- Acho que você merece uma aula de apelidos… esse foi o pior que eu já ouvi.

Comecei a rir e ele me olhou com ódio… Paul fica tão bonitinho com ódio… foco Dawn! Não fique pensando essas coisas! Ele é um idiota e você sabe disso.

PAUL:

- Pare com isso sua cabelo de mar estragado!

EU:

- Melhorou… mas não sei se você sabe… mas mar não estraga.

Voltei a rir e ele olhou para frente, ainda irritado. O motivo de eu deixá-lo assim tão irritado me deixar tão feliz eu ainda não sei… mas tenho a leve impressão de que não é exatamente ódio o que eu sinto por ele.

Eu parei de rir e olhei para onde ele olhava… não sei o que ele via de tão engraçado em um monte de árvores, será que Paul estava vegetando?

Aquilo me deixou extremamente feliz… EU NÃO SOU A ÚNICA VEGETS DESSE MUNDOO!

EU:

- Pegue algum defeito meu e utilize isso contra mim. É daí que saem os melhores apelidos.

PAUL:

- E qual defeito eu poderia pegar de você?

EU:

- Sei lá… eu ser irritante?

PAUL:

- Mas eu gosto disso em você.

EU:

- Você deve ter uma lista dos meus defeitos. Tenho certeza de que você achará alguma coisa bem ruim a meu respeito.

Eu me assustei… não sei se mais com o fato de ele estar dizendo que gosta de alguma coisa em mim ou pelo fato de meu coração ter dado mil e duas cambalhotas com isso… acho que a segunda opção é a melhor… realmente nunca imaginei que reagiria dessa forma… era bom Paul acabar logo com isso. Ao menos já está escurecendo. E com isso o calor começa a ir embora.

PAUL:

- Isso significa que você não gosta do meu cabelo? Pelo apelido que você criou pra mim?

EU:

- Não… eu o acho fofinho, mas é que cabelos roxos não são exatamente normais… por isso que eu os usei… quando você não sabe que defeito usar… use algo que diferencie essa pessoa das outras. Seu cabelo é algo exótico. Completamente incomum.

PAUL:

- Tenho tantos defeitos assim que você nem consegue escolher, então tem que usar algo que me diferencie dos outros?

EU:

- Não…

O que eu poderia dizer a seguir? Quais os defeitos dele? Os olhos? Lindos de mais… deixam-me extremamente intrigada e quase hipnotizada. O corpo? Qual é o defeito do corpo dele? Tem algum defeito nesses braços musculosos? Nesse corpo definido e nessa barriga de tanquinho? Não que eu já tenha visto a barriga dele, mas acho que é de tanquinho… por causa desse corpo de Deus grego… quer dizer… eu não o acho assim tão bonito… só um pouquinho, quem sabe… erm… as roupas? Ele não tem mau gosto… o jeito frio? Simplesmente me deixa curiosa, mesmo que eu deteste que me deixem curiosa, não consigo imaginá-lo sem esse jeitinho… qual é o defeito dele? Preciso achar alguma coisa logo.

PAUL:

- Então qual o motivo de não ter usado algum defeito meu?

EU:

- Eu ainda preciso achar um defeito em você para poder usá-lo. – sorri de forma ingênua. Não posso arriscar que ele descubra que eu gosto dele… não que eu goste, porque não gosto de jeito nenhum ele só me deixa intrigada é… só isso.

PAUL:

- Você ainda não achou? – ele olhou-me com um sorriso sarcástico e… aliviado? Não meus olhos estão me enganando. Tenho certeza que é só sarcasmo.

EU:

- Diferente de você… ainda estou procurando. Tenho muitas coisas com o que me preocupar para ficar fazendo uma lista mental de seus defeitos.

Certo… qualidade número 22: Ele tem um sorriso ainda mais lindo quando é sarcástico. Eu posso não fazer uma lista mental dos_ defeitos_ dele, mas não falei nada sobre uma lista mental das _qualidades_ dele.

PAUL:

- E você acha que eu faço uma lista mental de seus defeitos? Por que perderia meu tempo com você?

Confesso que fiquei um pouco magoada… eu perco o meu tempo com ele… perco muito do meu tempo pensando nele e fazendo essa lista mental idiota…

EU:

- Lista mental de qualidades que você não faria – eu murmuro irônica – mas eu tenho certeza de que para você deve ser muito fácil achar um apelido para mim.

Completo com um sorrisinho sarcástico que o deixa com um pouco de raiva. Já disse que ele fica lindo quando está com raiva?

PAUL:

- E por que você acha que é assim tão simples para eu achar algum defeito em você?

EU:

- Simples… porque você me odeia.

PAUL:

- Quem te disse que eu te odeio?

Droga. Agora ele está sendo sínico? Acho que achei um defeito para ele.

EU:

- Deixe de ser idiota Paul. É óbvio que você me odeia – ele encarou-me confuso – ta na cara. Você me ignora o tempo todo, é frio, grosso… como posso pensar que você gosta de mim se nem ao menos demonstra?

Ele olhou-me atônito. Qualidade número 23: ele é um bom ator. Quase que me engana com esse papinho de não saber o motivo de me odiar… fala sério.

PAUL:

- Não sabia que você achava isso… eu não te odeio… sou assim com todo mundo.

Ele olhou para frente e novamente começou a me ignorar. Que raiva. Odeio quando as pessoas me ignoram.

EU:

- Então por que não demonstra?

PAUL:

- Não estou acostumado.

EU:

- E por que não?

PAUL:

- Você é muito curiosa sabia?

EU:

- Sim e o culpado é você que não responde as minhas perguntas.

PAUL:

- Eu respondo sim.

EU:

- Você ainda não me disse o motivo de ser tão anti-social.

PAUL:

- Só não gosto de conversar com as pessoas.

EU:

- Isso significa que você não gosta de conversar comigo também?

Confesso que fiquei um pouco magoada… não que eu me importe com o que o Paul pensa de mim, de jeito nenhum, mas é que eu até gosto de conversar com ele… quando ele responde minhas perguntas, claro.

PAUL:

- Depende.

EU:

- Você está gostando de conversar comigo agora?

PAUL:

- Mais ou menos… ainda estou pensando naquele defeito que você me pediu para pensar.

EU:

- Tenho tantos assim que você não consegue escolher?

Eu fui sarcástica, mas fiquei um pouco triste… eu não queria ficar triste, mas fiquei… que droga. Ele não deveria ter esse poder sobre os meus sentimentos… eu nem gosto dele.

PAUL:

- Na verdade ainda estou tentando achar um.

Ele respondeu de forma indiferente e continuou olhando para o nada… ainda perdido em pensamentos… será que ele realmente não acha que eu tenha defeitos? E por que isso me deixa tão feliz? Por que o meu coração está pulando assim? Eu não posso estar gostando dele desse jeito… não posso.

EU:

- Ainda não achou nenhum? Mas eu tenho tantos.

PAUL:

- Diga um.

EU:

- Sou muito curiosa.

PAUL:

- Gosto disso em você. Se as pessoas do passado não fossem curiosas nós ainda acharíamos que o mundo é quadrado. O Brasil não existiria e muitas pessoas morreriam por causa de doenças que hoje em dia são facilmente curadas. Então, a curiosidade literalmente não é um defeito.

EU:

- Quer dizer que você acha que eu posso ser uma grande cientista?

Confesso que tinha muito sarcasmo na minha voz… mas nem liguei para isso.

PAUL:

- Se você quiser, eu não duvido que consiga.

EU:

- Odeio quando as pessoas não olham para mim quando estou falando com elas.

Eu me arrastei até a frente dele e o fiz me encarar. Bem melhor para se poder conversar.

PAUL:

- Então esse é o seu defeito… porque eu não gosto de encarar as pessoas para falar.

Ele se virou de frente para onde antes eu estava sentada, fugindo seu olhar do meu.

EU:

- Não acho que você encontrará um bom apelido para esse defeito.

Eu voltei a sentar onde antes estava e coloquei minhas pernas ao lado das pernas dele, o trancando.

PAUL:

- Eu posso passar as minhas pernas por cimas das suas se você ainda não percebeu.

Ele começou a levantar a sua perna, mas eu coloquei a minha na frente novamente. Ainda bem que estou de short.

PAUL:

- Quer deixar eu me virar?

EU:

- Não. Quando eu falo com as pessoas gosto que olhem para mim.

PAUL:

- Você não pode me impedir de olhar para o lado.

O corpo dele estava virado para mim, mas seu rosto não. O que me deixou com raiva.

EU:

- Você pode… por favor… olhar para mim enquanto eu falo com você?

PAUL:

- Não.

Ele continuou olhando para o lado e eu fiquei com vontade de matá-lo! Esse garoto é insuportável!

Um vento passou por meu corpo e eu estremeci. Estava tão quente agora a pouco que… JÁ É NOITE? Eu olho para o céu e percebo que já escureceu. Como pude ficar tanto tempo assim aqui? Nem percebi o tempo passar e, eu sempre percebo o tempo passar… será que até a nação de tempo eu perco quando estou ao lado dele?

EU:

- Nem percebi o tempo passar…

Eu murmuro bem baixinho, pensando alto.

PAUL:

- Nem eu.

Por um momento eu me esqueci da presença dele…

Quando olho para ele, Paul está me encarando, eu sorrio de canto.

EU:

- Agora você olha pra mim né?

PAUL:

- Humpf.

Ele bufa e coloca as mãos no chão, se apoiando. Eu apoio as minhas pernas na coisa mais próxima que eu encontro, porque estou começando a ficar com preguiça. Ops. Esqueci-me que minhas pernas estavam ao lado das dele, o impedindo de virar e acabo apoiando as minhas pernas nas dele. Que vergonha. Retiro rapidamente elas, mas acho que Paul achou isso uma maneira de eu cutucá-lo.

EU:

- Desculpe… foi sem querer…

Eu fico completamente vermelha e olho para onde ele estava olhando antes. Que mico.

PAUL:

- Não é você que gosta de olhar para as pessoas quando está conversando com elas? Então por que não olha pra mim agora?

Tenho certeza de que ele tem um sorriso malicioso no rosto… pelo menos pelo tom de voz que ele usa é o que parece.

Não vou olhar… eu já vi esse sorrisinho malicioso. Não preciso ver de novo… que curiosidade… ele está mesmo me olhando com esse sorriso? Preciso conferir.

Eu viro meu rosto e o observo também. Ele fica ainda mais bonito na luz da lua.

PAUL:

- Você fica ainda mais bonita quando está corada.

Eu me assusto com isso e quando o olho ele já tinha virado a cabeça e estava com um rosto rosado. Como ele fica fofo quando está envergonhado. Ainda mais fofo, se isso for possível. Eu coro ainda mais com o comentário dele e me aproximo um pouco, para me apoiar no tronco da arvore. Quando eu faço isso, retiro minhas pernas do lado das dele. Eu fico com frio.

Pego meu casaco e o visto. Pelo menos agora eu fico mais bonita. Odeio quando fico muito simples, que era como eu estava quando estava apenas com minha blusa preta. Abraço minhas pernas que estão começando a ficar da mesma cor que meu cabelo… como é possível um dia tão quente ficar tão frio?

EU:

- Erm… obrigada pelo elogio…

Fico ainda mais corada… se isso for possível… e olho para qualquer canto.

Paul não diz nada, apenas se ajeita no tronco ao meu lado. Para que fiquemos bem acomodados, precisamos ficar um pouco perto um do outro, o que deixa extremamente corada.

Um tempo depois sinto que Paul está olhando para mim e olho para ele também. Nossos rostos ficam tão perto. Eu inconscientemente olho para a boca dele. Seus lábios parecem que me chamam… sinto uma vontade tão grande de beijá-lo… quando consigo desviar meus olhos de seus lábios eu olho para seus olhos e vejo que ele também está olhando para os meus lábios.

Ele está tão perto de mim… sinto uma vontade tão grande de ter os lábios dele nos meus… mas eu não posso ter essa vontade… não gosto dele… eu não o amo… amor? Que palavra eu estou pensando agora? Nem gosto dele e como já estou pensando em amá-lo? E eu agora acabei de me confundir ainda mais. Tenho que reorganizar meus pensamentos, mas não sei se com Paul assim tão perto de mim isto será possível.

Eu deixo minha mão cair ao lado do meu corpo, mas ao invés de sentir o chão sob meus dedos, eu sinto a mão de Paul. Ambos olhamos para nossas mãos e percebo que ele começa a entrelaçar nossos dedos… arrepio-me com o toque dele e começo a entrelaçar nossos dedos também… ele acaricia meus dedos e a minha mão, antes de voltar a me olhar. Eu o olho também e fecho meus olhos. Eu o sinto se aproximando e então… finalmente sinto os lábios quentes e acolhedores de Paul. Nesse momento, todo o frio que eu estava sentindo vai embora e eu me sinto exatamente como estava hoje á tarde.

Ele aprofunda um pouco mais o beijo, simplesmente me deixando nas nuvens… se eu tinha alguma duvida de que estava apaixonada por ele… essas duvidas se foram… apaixonada… mais uma palavra que eu nem sonharia em me descrever.

PAUL:

- Eu te amo minha curiosa.

Meu coração saiu do meu peito e depois voltou quando ele disso isso… pelo visto me deu um apelido… e acrescentou um substantivo junto… eu amei quando ele me chamou de "minha" e mesmo sem a minha permissão… ouvi-me dizendo.

EU:

- Também te amo meu anti-social.

Depois disso ele voltou a me beijar e novamente eu fui para o paraíso.

_**FIM**_


End file.
